The Percabeth Revolution- Aphrodite's Hobby
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Written for the Percabeth Revolution. Aphrodite was really bored. She had nothing to do with her life at the moment. So she just had to write another story. Because she was bored. But Apollo had to see what was written and just had to laugh. Unsurprisingly.


**Hi guys. So I recently read all of the PJO and the HOO books thanks to the best subject ever Classical Civilisation getting me into the myths. I have read some of the Percy/Annabeth fics and although some of them were good and stuck to Rick's characters, some of it was pretty weird. So this is my entry for the Percabeth Revolution which I found a few days ago. Seriously, I was laughing like mad. So enjoy.**

**The Percabeth Revolution- Aphrodite's Hobby**

"I'm bored." Aphrodite said to herself. She was situated in her bright pink temple on Mount Olympus. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up into a bun and she was wearing a coral pink top and a pair of denim shorts. She was sitting down on her 4 poster bed with her bright pink coloured laptop in front of her. "I know. I'm going to make a Percabeth story." She exclaimed.

Her nimble fingers started hitting the buttons on the keyboard. The words were flowing onto the the page where she was supposed to write the document. Right then and there, she was certainly glad Hephaestus made the laptop just for her.

"_**Perccy!" annabeth squealed 1ce she cought sight of her BFF turned BF. "annabeth!" He replied back. He lifted her off the ground and twirled her in the air.**_

"_**I luv u!" She said. "I luv u too!" And they went and made out on the beech for 50 mins w/o a brk.**_

_**Plz review guyz!**_

_**Aphroditeizdabest23**_

"Done." Aphrodite said to herself, again. She really needed friends to talk to.

"What's done?" Apollo asked. He transported himself into her pink room after hearing her talking to herself again. She saw he was cringing at all the pink the room contained.

"My Percabeth story. I'm now going to post it up on FanFiction." She was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Can I see?" His blonde eyebrow was raised, showing that he was sceptical, she could tell.

"Of course you can."

She was watching him reading the short story. His eyes were roaming the page. She could see disgust slowly seeping onto his boyish features. "What the Hades is this?" He boomed after he got to the end of the story.

"My Percabeth story." She replied, confidently smiling.

"It's really bad Aphrodite. For a start, when a new speaker is speaking, you go onto a new paragraph. Also, your spelling is terrible. And finally, the plot itself is horrible."

"What's so horrible about it?" She was examining her perfect nails. They were coated in neon pink nail polish with a black rose design carefully completed by Athena as she was the goddess of Arts and Crafts. Of course the other goddess was reluctant to fuel Aphrodite's vanity but she was ordered by her father Zeus to relent.

"It's far too fluffy. I believe mortals call it OOC, out of character. Percy and Annabeth would never act like this. I should totally make a haiku about this situation I found myself in."

"Please don't." Aphrodite stated, bored.

"If you insist. I wonder, what else have you written?" He started flicking through the files on her laptop, reading them and cringing like he was having a full on spasm.

"_**Hey Nico. Do u wanna be my BF?" liza asked, fluttering her well long eyelashes. "Sure Liza." He shouted happily! They kissed for agez and den they went + got married and had lodz of kidz and had a happily evah after! **_

_**The end.**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Aphroditeizdabest23**_

"Please tell me you didn't post this up." Apollo pleaded.

"Of course I did. I got 24 reviews telling me that I was the best writer ever."

"I have to make a haiku about how terrible you are at writing."

"Please don't."

"Fine."

After a minute of silence, Apollo piped up. "Where do you publish this?"

" . Why?"

"No reason." He was smirking, just like Hermes did when he was about to play a prank on someone. She knew he had been spending too much time with their younger brother.

"Anyway. I'm going to post this up. Don't you have a job to do, God of Everything?" She asked.

"Well, I'll just go and make some haikus." He disappeared into thin air in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a smiling Aphrodite.

"Now. To upload my brilliant story." She looked at the story and saw that it had been deleted. "APOLLO!" She loudly screeched. It was so loud that even Hades heard it from the Underworld.

**Oh and yes, I did write the bits in bold italics. I really hate it when writers can't paragraph or use capital letters properly. Drives me insane. So, just to clarify I do love Percabeth as long as they're still in character and it isn't overly fluffy they become completely different characters. But I do enjoy fluff from time to time. Not as keen on Nico/OC because there are so many different OC stories as far as I have seen and some of them seem Mary-Sue like (yes I have finally looked it up on Google. Scary much.) So do review guys. Bye.**


End file.
